Honeycomb materials for window coverings, or the like, are known. These coverings generally comprise folded sheets with selected folds connected to provide an elongated hollow channel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,027 (Colson) shows a honeycomb material wherein a plurality of elongate tubes are stacked on top of each other and secured by adhesive to provide a hollow window covering. Similar products are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,072 (Colson) and 4,631,108 (Colson). Another type of construction which produces a hollow article is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,986 (Anderson) wherein two folded sheets are secured together at selected creases to produce the final product. Other disclosures of honeycomb structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,217; 4,676,855; 4,677,012; and 4,677,013 to Anderson.
The structure of a honeycomb product is important with respect to the methods and apparatus required for its manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,986 (Anderson) describes a manufacturing technique wherein folded sheets of material are advanced toward each other while a centrally-located apparatus attaches selected creases of the two sheets to hold the sheets together and produce the product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,027 (Colson) shows another technique for manufacture of a honeycomb product. The Colson technique is to produce a single elongate tube which is wound around itself after adhesive is applied to provide an oblong coil of the hollow tubular element. The ends of the coil are then cut off leaving the center sections as the finished product.